


Interlace

by Rayquazar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayquazar/pseuds/Rayquazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book One AU: What would happen if Korra didn't join pro-bending and the plot centered more around the gangs and Equalist movement? This is somewhat of a different take on how Book One could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok background:  
> -This takes place shortly after Amon's attack on the pro-bending arena.  
> -Korra did not meet Bolin or Mako yet.  
> -Korra's first time seeing a pro-bending match is during Amon's raid.  
> -Korra has already met Tahno.  
> -Hiroshi Sato is already imprisoned.  
> -I think that should be all of it. The rest should be easy to piece together if not. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Headline: AMON STRIKES!**

_“The Equalist movement surfaces within the list of dangerous criminal organizations after a recent attack on the pro-bending arena! (1 killed, 12 injured or under critical care)”_  
 _..._

_“Countless casualties were avoided due to the unexpected appearance of Avatar Korra. The Avatar, thought to have been under careful watch in Air Temple Island, appeared to watch her first pro-bending match and luckily for us, was present to leap into action as Amon and his forces broke through the glass dome of the arena.”_

**Subarticle: Probending Prodigy Plummets!**

_“Of the many affected by Amon’s recent terrorist attack, the most disheartening would be the pro-bending star, Tahno of the White Falls Wolfbats. He - along with fellow members, Mihn and Yosai - fell victim to Amon’s mysterious power to permanently relinquish an individual of their bending abilities. Many worry for the fate of the city and wonder what future is in store for the “washed-up” pro-bending legend._

_Republic City has lost more than their star player; it has lost all feelings of safety and security. If the “Tenacious Tahno” cannot overcome a group of non-benders, then who is truly safe in this city?”_

* * *

  
Tahno scowls and angrily throws the newspaper unceremoniously to the side. He curses at the idiotic journalist pigs and downs his third drink. Unsatisfied by the buzz, Tahno tries to flag down a waiter for another round. The former pro-bending athlete sits alone at a booth in the Black Cat-Owl, a low-key bar club and cabaret in downtown Republic City. He is seated far from the clatter of the other establishment patrons, but close enough to get a good view of the stage which is setting up for its next performance.

Strangers cast piteous or otherwise sorry looks at the former waterbender. Tahno bitterly tries again to flag down a waiter, his eyes transfixed on his empty glass, unwilling to look the other bar patrons in the eye.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat next to him. Tahno wearily raises his eyes to find a tan-skinned water tribe girl disguised under a grey trench coat and beige hat. She looks back at him, her eyes tinged with kind sympathy.

“Well...look who finally decided to show,” Tahno drawled. “ Take a seat, have a drink.”

Avatar Korra slides into the seat opposite Tahno. She squirms awkwardly in the cushioned booth, not sure what to say. “Sorry I’m late. It’s harder escaping the island after recent events...I got your telegram to meet you here-”

“Obviously, otherwise you wouldn’t be here in the first place,” Tahno smirks. A waiter finally comes and Tahno signals for two more rounds. The waiter looks expectantly at Korra, but she declines with a wave of her hand.

“Right...Listen Tahno, I’m really sorry for what Amon did to you. I can’t imagine-”

“Cut the bullshit sympathy,” Tahno interrupts. “I didn’t wait here forever to hear a pity talk from the Uh-vatar. I want you to make that bastard, Amon, pay for what he did to my team.” The two lock eyes and Tahno’s buzzed expression turns into stone-cold sober hatred.

“Then help me. Tell me what you can about Amon and the Equalist movement. Tenzin and Lin think that keeping me in the dark will protect me from them.” Just then, the waiter comes back with Tahno’s shots and a courtesy glass of water for Korra. The Avatar smiles thankfully at the waiter as Tahno downs one of his shots.

“The Equalists are nothing but a bunch of whiny, wannabe revolutionists - a platform founded under nothing but their own shit. They’d be nothing without that kabuki-masked idiot pulling their strings,” says Tahno. “Take him out of the picture, and the rest of those bozos will scatter.”

“But how?” Korra wracks her brain trying to come up with plausible locations of a hideout, a secret source, or anything. Unfortunately, her unfamiliarity with Republic City makes her blind to the situation.

On the Black Cat-Owl stage, the MC steps into the spotlight to introduce the next act. Tahno’s attention immediately draws to the front of the club.

“Alright, this next sweetheart will make you melt with her sultry, sweet voice,” says the MC. “Here’s the sexy, the irresistible, Red!” On that queue, a woman with short, dark red hair and porcelain skin walks on stage. The crowd hoots and hollers as the band begins to play and the fiery-haired maiden entrances the room with [her voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41tIUr_ex3g).

Tahno turns his attention back to the Avatar, transfixed on the newspaper laid out on the table. “Word on the street is the Triple Threat Triad is planning a counter attack on the Equalists’ leader. Maybe it’d be wise to look into that.”

“An assassination? Wouldn’t that make the conflict between benders and non-benders even more divided?” Korra knew that if a war with two of the city’s most wanted criminal organizations were to go head to head, the United Republic would cease to be ‘united’.

Tahno rolls his eyes and fixes his attention back to the captivating singer onstage. Korra follows his gaze to the front of the room and soon too falls entranced in the woman’s voice. The singer’s actions are as graceful and fluid as her voice and she acts as though she sings to an empty room.

Korra breaks from her trance when Tahno speaks, “I don’t know what to tell you, sugar plum. If you ask me, I think you should get to know more people in this city. Make connections..” He sighs and stretches his muscles, then glances back at the singer on stage, “Like with Red over there. Some people just have more secrets than others.”

Tahno downs his final shot for the night, pays the bill, and begins to head for the entrance near the front of the room. Korra grabs his sleeve as he walks past her.

“Tahno..” The washed-up pro-bender turns around to face her. “I’ll make sure to make this guy pay for what he did to you.” Korra’s eyes fix determinedly at Tahno’s.

Tahno merely chuckles and nods his head. “See you around...Uh-vatar.” He then turns to leave. As he approaches the stage, Tahno looks back up at the singer. They make eye contact as the former waterbender winks at her and exits the door into the cold night air.

The Avatar watches as the singer finishes her number. So much has happened in the short span of time since her arrival. Korra does not know how to begin to process all of it. Being locked away in a closed facility in the middle of nowhere has made her highly unprepared to combat conflicts such as this.

The song ends with the red-headed beauty taking bows and being showered by applause and (some unneeded) affection by the audience. Having been so caught up in her thoughts, Korra almost hadn’t realized that the mysterious red-head was walking right up to her.

“Hi there, sweetheart. Mind if I join you?” Korra was startled to find that she was even more radiant up close than onstage.

“By all means!” says Korra, a bit nervously. “Your singing is phenomenal, by the way.” Red slides into where Tahno sat just a few minutes ago. She eyes the Avatar rather curiously before speaking.

“You’re so sweet. I saw you talking to Tahno from a distance and just had to see what that ass was doing chatting with the Avatar.” Korra blushed at being discovered. So much for her brilliant disguise.

“How..did you know it was me?”

“Let’s just say your disguise isn’t the best I’ve seen so far...And Tahno may have mentioned it to me beforehand. We go back,” Red says with a smirk. “I know why you’re here. I can help you catch Amon.”

Korra perks up at the thought of being allies with Red in stopping Amon. But how can a cabaret singer help her catch Republic City’s number one most wanted? “How will we manage to do that? What’s in it for you?”

Red holds up her hand to silence the Avatar. “We can’t talk out here in the open. For now, let’s just say our common interests align,” Red takes one surveying look around the room before rising and taking the Avatar by the hand. “Follow me.”

“Whu-!” Before she knows it, Korra is being pulled along by the other woman across the room. Sleazy, drunk men try to holler at Red from the bar, but the mysterious woman ignores them and pulls Korra in front of her, hand wrapped around the Avatar’s waist.

“Where are we-” Korra starts, but Red silents her by pressing her lips near her ear.

“Sorry, we’re just going someplace private to talk so that creeps like that don’t overhear us.”

Red leads her into a threshold behind the stage and down a long, narrow hallway. The two are so close, Korra can smell Red’s intoxicating perfume. Jasmine? Vanilla? They pass by a couple men whistling profanity at them.

Finally, the two reach a door at the end of the hallway. Red swings it open and gestures Korra inside. They enter Red’s dressing room - complete with a makeup mirror, rack of outfits, a wooden chair, and an ornate love seat. The room is wide enough for two people to sit comfortably enough; the only light source is the makeup mirror and a lamp by the couch. Korra opts to sit on the wooden chair and Red lounges herself onto the love seat.

“I’m so sorry for all of that. There were too many people there that could have blown my cover,” says Red. Korra wonders what she means by that. Here she is being whisked away by this mysterious woman to initiate ‘incognito mode’ in her dressing room. How can she be trusted?

“You never answered my question. What’s in it for you to help me?” The red-haired woman looks at Korra and thoughtfully bites her lip before responding.

“Well, you see, my name’s not really Red.” The woman begins to pluck out pins from under her red hair. She then removes her red hair altogether along with the wig cap to reveal long locks of raven black hair. They cascade down over her shoulders and despite being under a wig for a long period of time, manage to look near-flawless.

“My name is Asami Sato. My father is formerly the head of Future Industries and I’m looking to clear his name.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Five days ago... _ **

Everyone who’s anyone assembled at the pro-bending arena to witness the Championship Match of the season. The tournament hosted the White Falls Wolfbats versus the Fire Ferrets. There had been some recent gossip about a possible attack on the stadium that night so Chief Bei Fong and her forces stood guard around the arena for any suspicious activity. 

However, unbeknownst to the military police, a renegade Avatar had slipped through security via an opened window. Korra had snuck out of Air Temple Island at a chance to watch her first ever pro-bending match. Unfamiliar with the building’s inner map, she followed a long hallway and hoped that eventually it would lead to the heart of the stadium.

The Avatar made a turn at the next hallway and found herself in a wide-open gymnasium. The room was filled with dumbbells of various weights and sizes, net walls, rock discs, and training equipment of all sorts. Korra was too distracted looking around the room itself that she didn’t even realize she wasn’t completely alone. 

“Ey! What’re you doin’ in my gym?” An old man’s voice startled her. She turned around to find a stout, broad man standing next to her. His hair was snow white with age, but his muscular physique gave a sense that he was a former athlete despite the rounded belly. 

“Uh...,” Korra was still mildly startled and needed to think up a quick lie. “I was just..looking for the bathroom and I got lost!” _Nice one, Korra,_ she thought to herself. 

“Ah... the old ‘I had to pee’ excuse!” _Dammit! Not nice one!_ “Y’know I’m sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without payin’ - I’m takin’ you to security!” 

“No, wait!” the Avatar exclaimed. She had come too far to be thrown out now. “Listen, I know you might not understand, but I’ve basically been detained from experiencing _anything_ fun my whole life and for just one night I’d like to know what it’s like to not have someone breathing down my neck and see what a real pro-bending match is like.” 

“Aww...Why don’t you use that waterbending to cry me a river. Try tellin’ that teenage sob story to the cops, girlie.” 

“SERIOUSLY?!” Korra whined. She knew it was a stretch to appeal to the old man’s heart. “Ugh, all that work to sneak off the island and now I can’t even watch those awesome Fire Ferrets play...”

At hearing that name, the old man’s expression suddenly perked up and his hard lines softened. “Hold up...you’re a fan of my boys’ team? Well, why didn’t you say so!” 

Korra’s eyes widened at the man’s sudden change in tone. “I’m honored the Avatar snuck outta containment just to support Bolin, Mako, and that other wet blanket,” the man said with a laugh. 

He went on to introduce himself as Toza, the coach for the Fire Ferrets as well as the legal guardian of the Fabulous Bending Brothers. He knew a lot about Korra through the press’ recent interest in the young Avatar’s run-in with those ‘low-life good-for-nothing Triple Threat Triad hoodlums’. 

The two walked down another set of hallways as Toza talked extensively about pro-bending and the Fire Ferrets. Eventually, they reached a door that opened to the gigantic space of the arena. Korra could have sworn she felt her jaw hit the floor when she saw how many people stood and cheered vigorously in the stands.

The match had begun only a few minutes ago. Toza pulled up two seats for the both of them as he explained how this is usually where the team prepped before a match. Korra settled herself in, still in awe at the incredible space around her. 

Just then, Toza slammed his fist on the arm of the chair and cursed out the referee. “What’s the big idea, ref! That was an obvious water-hose foul, c’mon!” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Korra had only listened to pro-bending matches on the radio a few times before Tenzin cut her off. The sport’s rules were still unfamiliar to her. 

Toza went on to explain to Korra the basic do’s and don’ts of pro-bending. The Avatar soon caught on to the sport and the two exchanged heated words towards the incompetent refs. It was obvious that they were being paid off by supporters of the other team to turn a blind eye. 

Despite the odds, the Fire Ferrets still put up a tough fight. The firebender, Mako, continued to throw hat trick after hat trick at the opposing team, allowing the Fire Ferrets to move onto Round Two. 

“Wow, your boys sure are amazing...,” Korra commented. 

“And they’re single too!” 

“Wha-?! Uh...,” Korra’s face suddenly felt hot and flustered after that remark. She tried to think up a response until Toza gave a hearty laugh. 

“Relax, kid! I’m just messin’ with you,” Korra relaxed slightly after the old coach jostled her with his elbow. “Yep, they sure make this weak, old heart swell with pride. To think, when I met them, they were nothin’ but a couple ‘o scrawny, street orphans. Now they’re givin’ those no-good Wolf-bastards a run for their money!” 

Toza gave another wholesome laugh and Korra couldn’t help but smile at the old man. She noticed how Toza’s face shone with adoration when he spoke fondly of his adopted sons. The young woman wondered how differently their childhood must have been compared to her’s. 

“I wouldn’t know much about that kind of freedom. I grew up in a compound in the middle of nowhere like some prisoner.” 

“Girlie, you’ll soon find out that even that is a lot better than growing up in the streets of Republic City.” 

Korra thought about that statement for a while before her attention averted back to the game in front of them. The Wolfbat’s waterbender, Tahno, explicitly used his waterbending to ice the playing field which caused one of the Fire Ferrets to stumble out of their zone. 

Both the Avatar and the Fire Ferret coach returned to yelling profanities at the sport officials for not calling a foul. The White Falls Wolfbats moved into Fire Ferret territory. The two sides went head-to-head as the Fire Ferrets tried desperately to survive until the end of the round. Korra and Toza are both on their feet with anticipation. 

Yosai crushed an earth disc behind his back while his teammate engulfed the the rocks in a watery vortex. Within seconds, Tahno and the earthbender Yosai pulled a fast one under the Fire Ferrets’ noses. All three are knocked out of the ring and into the pool after direct contact with Tahno’s foul blows. 

The buzzer signaled the end of the match and the officials announced the White Falls Wolfbats as the four-time consecutive victors. The audience erupt in a chorus of noise, not all of them positive applause. 

Toza and the Avatar joined in the symphony of ‘boo’s until Korra noticed peculiar sparks of light coming from the stadium stands. She immediately directed Toza’s attention away from the ring and to what looked like a handful of metalbending guards dropping like flies. 

“Toza...what’s happening?” Korra asked, already standing and taking a defensive stance. The glass dome of the arena suddenly shattered, pieces of glass and iron framing fell from above.Suspended platforms attached to a hovering airship descended upon the center of the arena carrying mysterious masked figures. 

“I don’t- MMPH!” The young woman quickly twisted around to see Toza be sedated and tied within a few moments by a man dressed in an Equalist uniform. His face waspartially obstructed by goggles, leaving only his fiendish smile and long mustache visibly identifiable. Korra noticed him holding a peculiar stick in one hand. 

The Avatar unleashed a burst of firebending in the attacker’s direction, but the Equalist was too fast. He fluidly dodged the attack and lunged at the woman. His gloved hands clasped around Korra’s wrist and twisted it painfully. His other hand flipped a switch on his strange stick weapon which caused it to glow a bright blue. 

Korra suddenly felt extreme electrical charges running up her spine as she felt the glowing blue device press against her back. The pain was relentless and seemed to go on for an eternity. Her vision started to blur and Korra could hear the crowd of pro-bending spectators’ cheers quickly turn into horrified screams. She was able to look up and witness large masses of terrified individuals rushing for the exits only to be blocked by more people with dangerous glowing blue weapons on their hands. Korra’s mind finally blacked out and her head came falling to the ground in a hard thud. 

* * *

_“Korra...”_

_“What? ...Who’s there?”_

_“Korra, you’re in grave danger...”_

_“...Who are you?”_

_“Korra, you must wake up. WAKE UP!”_

* * *

 

Korra’s eyes darted open. Large, beams of light were everywhere and a man’s voice echoed calm and low around her. It took her eyes a moment to readjust. She was still in the arena. More specifically, she was in the center ring of the arena. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were as well. Korra sat with her legs tucked underneath her. 

There were people dressed in Equalist uniforms all around her. She found the source of the voice belonging to a man wearing an odd kabuki mask. Korra guessed that this must be the Equalist leader, Amon. He was addressing the nervous audience through the suspended mic. 

“People of Republic City,” In front of her, Korra saw four bodies which looked to belong to all three members of the Wolfbats and a Fire Ferret being unceremoniously dumped out of the ring and into the deep pool below. 

“In just a few seconds, the Equalist party has managed to detain and rebuke the bending of four of the so-called ‘best’ in the bending industry. I will be making a lesson out of the rest of your bending idols to show everyone what happens when you try and stop our revolution. Starting with this young man, and ending with the Avatar herself.” Bolin and Mako sat tied up on Korra’s right. Amon started to walk behind the firebender, Mako. 

“Psst!” Korra turned to her left and saw a disheveled Toza sitting in a similar position. His white hair was in disarray and he looked very drained and a lot older than a few minutes ago. He gestured to his eyes at Amon’s feet. Korra’s eyes quickly caught onto what Toza was hinting at. Amon had fortunately walked right underneath one of the water grates in the ring, plenty of water still inside. Korra looked back at Toza and gave a subtle nod his way. 

Amon placed one hand on Mako’s shoulder, the other raised above his head. The firebender tried his best to fight back, but to no avail. Amon’s other hand slowly came to rest on Mako’s forehead. With one deep breath, Korra jumped up from her position and made motion with her tied wrists to waterbend the water from the grate.Ice instantly encased Amon’s feet and to the hand inching dangerously close to touching Mako. 

In that same instant, Toza sprung up to a standing position and used his tied wrists to earthbend a couple of earth discs. He flung one in a hammer throw motion against two unsuspecting guards, knocking both of them out of the ring. Another one tried to run up behind him, but Toza quickly earthbent the disc underneath his attacker, sending him flying up in the air. 

Korra, Bolin, and Mako all decided to follow in the defensive attack as the onlooking crowds of people cheered on their heroes. Water, fire, and earth discs were thrown in a frenzy. It was all the more difficult for the four of them to attack with their hands and feet bound up. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Toza saw a familiar foe sneak up behind him. He attempted to bend an earth disc at his attacker’s direction, but was immediately met with a sharp, electric current hit right on his chest. The goggled man with a mustache from before had Toza in a lock and had the electric device pressed against the old man’s chest. 

“Toza, no!” Mako cried. The brothers tried to leap towards their guardian’s defense, but with both of their guards down, a chi-blocker swiftly came from behind and temporarily paralyzed them both. Korra tried to act as well, but another chi-blocker had tapped into her pressure points and knocked her unconscious. 

The mustached Equalist finally released his grip from Toza. The old man’s unconscious body dropped to the ground like dead weight. The sickening thud as he hit the ring initiated an anguished cry from Bolin; Mako looked on with a stunned expression. The same Equalist then perfunctorily kicked Toza’s body into the arena pool. Amon, having already broken free from the ice, took the microphone in his hands once more. 

“The revolution has officially...BEGUN!” Amon and his gang of Equalists proceeded to move back towards their suspended platforms. He stopped one and ordered them to collected the Avatar. 

As the assembly started to rise above the arena, a pair of metal wires attached themselves to the platform wire. Chief Lin Bei Fong sprang aggressively from within the stands and towards Amon and his followers. After finally awakening from her shocks of electricity, her eyes were dead set on rescuing the Avatar. 

She swung around the platform where Korra was and kicked the Equalist holding her square in the face. The Equalist fell off, dropping Korra as a result. With one swift motion, Lin attached on of her wires to the ceiling and the other to Korra’s falling body. She jumped off the platform and swung Korra and her to the safety of the bleachers.

Several other officers had also recovered from their shock to fight back the revolutionaries keeping them hostage. With the help of a few crowd members, they soon took control of the arena again and ushering people outside and into the safety of a medical team called onto the scene. 

After safely lowering the both of them down, Lin cradled Korra’s head on her lap and checked for any internal damage or concussions. Korra regained consciousness and looked up at the officer. 

“...Lin?”

“Hey, kid. I need you to blink if you can hear me, alright?” The Avatar blinked in response, following Lin’s requests to check for head trauma. 

“...Amon-”

“Sorry, kiddo. Looks like we’ve lost this one today. Can you sit up?” As the younger woman sat herself up, a loud, rapid beeping sound suddenly erupted from underneat the ring. The chief’s eyes widened as she forcefully heaved the Avatar onto her feet and addressed the remaining officers recovering from their shock-attack. 

“GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE. THERE’S A BOMB UNDER THE RING!”

A metalbending officer, having awoken from being doused with electricity, swung their wire towards the ring. They quickly rushed over and slung the bending brothers over their shoulders and wisked them away to safety. Bolin cried out for the officer to save Toza and Mako fought back, unwilling to be rescued while his guardian risked drowning more and more as the seconds ticked by.

“There’s no time! I have to get you to safety!” called the officer. “There’s a time bomb strapped to the arena and it’s about to explode!” 

“YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE OUR DAD TO DROWN!” exclaimed Bolin, tears cascading from his face. The metalbender glanced down at the pool and then rested the distraught boys on the stands. The officer used their metal hand armor to form a sword and cut the boys loose.

“I’ll handle it. You two get out of here!” Bolin hesitantly waited before Mako ushered his little brother to safety. The officer catapulted themselves into the pool using the momentum of their metal wires. 

Lin was double-checking that everyone had made it out safely before she escorted the Avatar out of the stadium. Korra rested one arm around the chief of police’s neck as they trudged up the bleacher steps. 

Suddenly, the loud beeping from the ring was replaced with a singular high-pitched, uninterrupted beep. Moments later, the center of the stadium combusted into flames; debris flew everywhere and clouded the arena in a dusty cloud. 

“C’mon kid, we gotta hustle!” The foundations of the stadium shook as more explosions erupted around the stadium. The two finally found their way outside and collapsed into the arms of medical officials. 

Lin looked up at one of her head officers and asked in a strained voice, “Are...all of the guards present and accounted for?” 

“Shiro...has been last seen inside the building,” the officer reported solemnly. 

“Shiro?!” Lin’s gaze fell back to the pro-bending arena which was already engulfed in flames. Parts of the structure were already coming down as the waterbending firefighters tried their best to subdue the flames. 

“Wait! I see someone coming out of the building!” exclaimed a by-stander. A hobbled figure of the guard who saved Mako and Bolin was found holding the body of Toza over their shoulders. 

The bending brothers and more EMT officials ran towards the two. Bolin and Mako cried desperately for their mentor and father figure. EMT nurses ordered them to stand back as they performed CPR. Waterbending healers were also present in the scene to assist as best they could. 

Meanwhile, Korra had already shaken off the feelings of defeat and instantly sought to help any injured with with her water-healing abilities. As she went through the crowd, her gaze fell on Toza’s lifeless body. The medics and healers checked Toza’s pulse one more time after a while of attempting a heartbeat recovery. Korra saw them say something to the bending brothers as they both embraced each other and cried. 

Korra’s heart sank for she knew exactly what that implied. Toza had died at the hands of those terrible Equalists. Those poor brothers had now found themselves as orphans once again. The young woman went back to work healing the wounded, promising to herself that she would avenge Toza’s death one way or another. 

Not too far from her, Lin spoke in a hushed tone to a detective. Beside her was Tenzin, obviously going to give the Avatar a mouthful during their boat ride back to the island which Korra was not too excited about. She strained her ears to try to catch any words of information from Chief Bei Fong. The words ‘evidence’ and ‘industries’ were the only few words of importance that Korra could pick up. 

She then saw the detective carry off a plastic bag holding some mysterious content. Before she could get a better look at it, the trio separated and blocked her view. Tenzin instantly caught Korra’s eye and gave her a stern, reprimanding look. The Avatar shrunk back and fixed her gaze back on her current healing patient. 

* * *

 

Toza’s body was zipped up into a body bag and escorted into an ambulance. Mako and Bolin sat distraught on the street curb, away from the commotion of the city officials running around fixing the damage and from any unwanted nosy journalists. 

The two sat solemnly next to each other, neither speaking a word and simply letting their tears continue to fall. Bolin sniffled and Mako reached into his pocket and produced a handkerchief for his little brother. The younger man took it and blew into it loudly. 

The noise of a satomobile suddenly startled the two from their thoughts. The satomobile was a swanky new model and the driver’s window rolled down to show a familiar face to the brothers. 

“Hey, you boys alright? Looks like you went through hell tonight!” Mako scowled and Bolin looked away sadly. It seems they've found themselves back at square one. 

* * *

**_ Meanwhile at the Sato Estate... _ **

Asami delicately descended the stairs of the mansion, not wanting to alert her father so suddenly. The light in the living room was on and she could hear the muffled voices of her father speaking to someone on the phone. Who could be calling at this hour?she thought to herself. Another important business call? At two in the morning? 

Hiroshi Sato hung up the phone and sighed deeply to himself. “I know you’re over there, Asami.” The heiress emerged from behind the living room threshold. She could hear the strained tiredness in her father’s voice.

“Dad? Who was on the phone just now?” Hiroshi Sato’s features suddenly became grim as he looked at his daughter. 

“Asami, listen carefully to what I say. The police are coming. I want you to pack as much as you can and get out of here.”Mr. Sato quickly rummaged through a desk in the living room and retrieved something in his hand. Her father’s words of urgency confused the young woman.

“Wait, what-!” Asami didn’t have time to formulate a proper response before her father had grasped her hands within his own. He locked eyes with his daughter with intense urgency that it frightened Asami. 

“They’ll be here in less than ten minutes. Whatever happens, I want you to have faith and trust me. Do you trust me?” Asami nodded her head, scared tears welling in her eyes. Hiroshi’s gaze softened as he planted a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love you too, dad.” Hiroshi let go of his daughter’s hands. Asami felt that he had placed whatever he retrieved from that desk into her grasp. 

“Now go, get out of here!” He quickly ushered ushered Asami out of the living room and abruptly closed the sliding door. Asami was left frightened and confused in the hallway of her home which now felt much bigger and emptier than before. She looked in the palm of her hand and saw that she was holding an odd disc of some sort. The urgent words of her father raced back to her as she quickly made her way back up the stairs she came from and begin packing. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of promised this yesterday, but the fight scene took a bit longer to write than originally planned.  
> There isn't much Asami in this one completely because this chapter is mainly to just provide background to more things to come. Next chapter will be all Asami and Korra. Hope you still enjoyed! Kudos, comments, and critique and all of that sort are welcome and appreciated. oh btw shiro is a nonbinary character. idk if you might see them again or not idk!  
> Follow me @: some-asian.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> "My name is Asami Montoya. You dishonored my father...PREPARE TO DIE!"  
> I hope you enjoyed this! This was simply a whim of mine I conjured up at 1 in the morning and needed to write down. ill probably continue it if enough people are interested. Critique is welcome! (be gentle i haven't written much of anything in a while D:) Let me know if you want to see more or not!  
> Until then, see you next space cowboy!
> 
> P.S. Yes, there's a shamelessly blatant reference to Transistor in this. (I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THE SOUNDTRACK!) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: some-asian.tumblr.com


End file.
